takiraahfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassiopeia
Cassiopeia is the fifth unit in the Sentinel series and, as of 4508 aF, the only one still functional. An ancient machine that survived a war millennia ago, Cassiopeia has been reawakened following the return of the Terran Empire, after spending thousands of years collecting dust on a distant world. Presently, she aids the Takiruun Alliance in their fight against the invading Empire. Biography Origin The details surrounding Cassiopeia's creation and development are largely unknown, as a great deal of information on her origins is absent from her memory. She was created as part of an experimental series of machines called Sentinels, a Terran robotics project that took place over twenty-five thousand years ago. The exact purpose of these machines remains a mystery, though it is believed they were to be part of a defensive system and were a test of exotic Takitrium-based power sources. Twelve of these Sentinel machines were produced, of which Cassiopeia was the fifth. Each underwent a series of combat trials, the results of which apparently lead to their sealing within orbital stasis pods around various Imperial worlds, likely to be redeployed at a later date. Original awakening At some point after being placed in orbit, Cassiopeia was reactivated and deployed alongside Castor, the sixth Sentinel, into what she describes as "a war of immense scale". The participants and nature of this conflict are almost completely unknown, as Cassiopeia's memory surrounding these events is largely fragmented. She recalls herself and Castor being a part of a larger fighting group, though cannot give any details about said group beyond this. Towards the end of the conflict, she and Castor were disabled and rendered non-functional, and remained in this state for over twenty-four millennia. Takiruun times In 4508 aF, the repairing of the Borealis Gate lead to the return of the Terran Empire to Takiruun space. The sudden rise in Terran activity enabled Cassiopeia to reactivate, though with her memories fragmented, leaving her confused and distraught. She frantically searched for a way off-world, eventually finding a functioning transport ship, a remainder from her previous conflict. Desperate to find something she could look to with some familiarity, she managed to pinpoint the signature of Sirius, who had fallen in combat prior to her reactivation. Using her acquired vessel, she travelled to his last known location, Faros, an icy world ensnared by conflict as Terran vessels laid siege to the planet. After a violent landing, she arrived to find Sirius' remains no longer present, instead encountering a battle between Dosethin and Terran forces. Unable to determine between friend and foe, she ended up supporting the struggling Republic combatants, striking down numerous Terran soldiers in the process. Her unexpected intervention allowed the Dosethin to prevail, though they also turned her weapons on the Sentinel, still uncertain of her alignment despite them seeming to share a common foe. Despite the language barrier between herself and the fighters before her, the mention of Sirius' name by Cassiopeia peaked interest in the Dosethin before her, and both parties lowered their weapons. A dropship arrived shortly afterwards, which both Cassiopeia and her discoverers boarded, placing the Sentinel in restraints due to her similarities to Terran weaponry. Cassiopeia and her captors arrived at a Dosethin warstation, aboard which she was studied to confirm her Terran origins and instructed in the basics of the Takiruun language, allowing her to communicate with the Republic fighters. Informing them of her current situation, and also learned of the current situation of conflict that the Dosethin and Voustrukans found themselves in. Though she felt sympathetic towards the Takiruun, she was still far too confused to immediately form any trusting relationship. Shortly afterwards she was introduced to Arcturus, Sirius' former AI companion, who had been working with the Dosethin since Sirius' death. Arcturus told her of what had become of her fellow Sentinel, and of how he had spent centuries trying to prevent the return of the grave Imperial threat. Understanding the effort that had been put into preventing this war, she chose to align herself with the Dosethin and the newly forming Takiruun Alliance, to continue her fallen brother's fight. Over the coming days, Cassiopeia worked closely with Arcturus and the Alliance to combat the worsening Terran invasion, her advanced design allowing her to excel in combat and a vital part of many operations. She frequently spoke with Arcturus to learn more about the people she was helping to protect, and the legends that her brothers had left behind. She eventually received some of Sirius' reclaimed belongings, including his cloak and amulet, items that he kept with him for centuries. She and Arcturus were eventually stationed aboard the Defiant Guard, an advanced Takiruun warship, aboard which she received her own dwelling in the cargo bays as a token of gratitude for her service. During a mission to a former Terran-occupied world, a Guard scouting team encountered a mysterious machine incapable of communication that was nicknamed "Green." Initially lacking in response to anything besides certain pieces of technology, the only being whose presence it reacted to was Cassiopeia, after she was introduced to it to find any link between the two. Cass thought the machine felt familiar, though she was fairly certain she had never previously encountered it. Green seemed to be responsive to her commands to an extent, and formed an odd relationship as they attempted to unravel the mysteries behind each other's pasts. She currently remains working with the Alliance, resisting the ancient threat attempting to conquer Takiruun space. Skills and equipment Like all Sentinels, Cassiopeia was extremely adept in many forms of combat. Due to her relatively lightweight construction, she was more effective in the aspects of agility, stealth, and speed rather than raw firepower. Cassiopeia displayed an exceptional ability to travel at extremely high velocities and maintain a high level of agility, and was able to rapidly switch between targets and dodge attacks with ease. While she possessed promising speed and agility, she lacked the raw strength and offensive capability as her larger peers, such as Rigel.Category:Characters Category:Sentinels